


The pale shine

by JWinston



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, a lots and a lots of fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWinston/pseuds/JWinston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve recuerda con felicidad una noche en la cama con Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The pale shine

La luz de la luna era tenue a la vez que brillante sobre la bóveda nocturna. Iluminaba la tierra oscura del planeta acompañada de las tímidas estrellas, acariciando como el terciopelo tanto a las criaturas que dormían como a las que todavía tenían los ojos abiertos, tanto a los niños que permanecían despiertos bajo las mantas leyendo con una linterna en mano como a los jóvenes amantes que en secreto huían de casa unas horas para hacer el amor y profesarse palabras cariñosas en el interior del coche del padre de la novia.  
Esa misma luna que todo lo veía, iluminaba también los cabellos de Steve Rogers. El mismísimo Capitán América, el valiente supersoldado al que todos los niños estadounidenses idolatraron en los años cuarenta, era ahora tan solo un hombre más que descansaba plácidamente observando el mar desde el interior de la enorme habitación de Tony Stark, a través de la enorme ventana de cristal que hacía de pared en la casa del susodicho millonario, acostado en su propia cama y con el propio Tony durmiendo sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

Insipiró hondo a la vez que acariciaba con dulzura la espalda morena de Tony. Era la primera vez que lo veía así, indefenso como un cachorro, con la típica profunda respiración de los que caen en lo más hondo de los brazos de Morfeo, de los que sueñan y huyen del mundo real. Pocos dirían que el hombre que ahora hundía la cara en el cálido pecho de Rogers podía tener un humor tan ácido, tan descarado y ser a veces algo arrogante o infantil, alguien que lograba sacar de quicio a cualquiera en menos de dos frases –a excepción de Bruce Banner– y cuyo primer encontronazo con él cara a cara había sido de esa clase. Tenía por costumbre hacer que se le enciendieran las mejillas constestándole obscenidades o con expresiones de este nuevo siglo a las que todavía no se había habituado, siendo cien por cien consciente de lo que hacía. Steve, que había tenido el honor de conocer a su padre en persona, opinaba que no se parecían en lo más mínimo.

Pero quizás fue aquello mismo lo que encendió la pequeña llama de su interior, que durante tanto tiempo había permanecido tan congelada como su cuerpo durante los pasados setenta años, quizás fue la fuerte e indomable personalidad de Tony la que logró que su corazón diera un vuelco cada vez que aparecía en la misma habitación en la que estaba él, o la que casi se lo parte durante los segundos en los que creyó que lo había perdido tras haber salvado Manhattan y ganado la batalla contra los chitauri. Puede que fuera su genialidad, y que a pesar de todo era uno de los hombres más únicos y valientes que había conocido.

Y también fue a partir de entonces cuando sus vidas cambiaron de una forma considerable, cuando ambos conocieron al hombre tras la máscara, nunca mejor dicho, cuando Steve descubrió al mejor amante que toda persona pudiera desear, a una persona cálida que le susurraba desde lo más sincero de su ser cariñosos cumplidos que hacían sonreír al capitán y decirle mil veces 'te quiero' mientras le hacía el amor durante horas tal y como le había hecho esta noche, con una fogosidad perfectamente imaginable del genio millonario, pero no del soldado sin tiempo, ocultos del mundo por la oscuridad, refugiados del Universo enredados en las mantas, tan solo acompañados por el astro nocturno y las hipnotizantes olas del mar.

Una fuerte inspiración de Tony hizo a Steve bajar la mirada, observarle con ternura cómo éste se acomodaba sobre él rodeándole con un brazo, acurrucado entre los impresionantes de Steve, que tanto servían como para sostener el escudo de guerra como para darle calor.

Sintiendo la agradable sensación de su respiración tranquila sobre su pecho, Rogers volvió mentalmente al momento que habían compartido hacía unas horas, tan intenso, tan apasionado que creyó morir de felicidad, Tony acariciándole todos y cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo desnudo, haciéndole estremecer y suplicar por más, abriendo su boca para recibir la del soldado, sentir su lasciva y cálida lengua recorriéndole toda la cavidad. “Steve, Steve, mi Steve...” Le susurraba Tony al oído a la vez que el rubio se deleitaba besándole el cuello, saboreándolo, robándole toda su esencia hasta dejarlo vacío, quería impregnarse de su aroma hasta que sus sentidos estuvieran tan hartos que ya no lo percibieran.

“Tony había empezado a desnudarse”, recordó Steve con una sonrisa inconsciente.

Era un hombre tan atractivo... Cuando quedaron en ropa interior Steve tuvo que tomarse un momento para poder apreciar aquel cuerpo, y conteniendo un suspiro pasó una mano desde sus labios hasta el enorme electroimán del pecho que iluminaba el espacio que había entre ellos.  
Steve pegó la frente a la de su amante. “Hazme tuyo Tony, hazme tuyo otra vez...” Le había dicho con voz ronca.

La erección de Stark no decía otra cosa que la respuesta a la súplica de Rogers, al que torpemente ayudó a terminar de desvestirse por completo para tenerlo cuanto antes como Dios lo trajo al mundo sobre su regazo, tan excitado como él, tan ansioso como él... Los segundos perdidos en la lubricación de la entrada y en la protección contra enfermedades venéreas parecieron interminables, pero tan bien compensados con la sensación de sentir a Tony dentro que todo lo que habían hecho para pasar aquellos días juntos y en soledad parecieron merecer absolutamente la pena. Las caderas de Rogers bajaban y subían acompasadas con las suaves caricias de Tony Stark, sus ojos estaban cerrados para concentrarse mejor en los placenteros roces que su amante le brindaba, en sus cálidos labios besando toda su piel, en como sus manos lo agarraban y acariciaban su baja espalda y sus duras y bien entrenadas nalgas.

“Ahí, ahí Tony, así, así...” Le gemía al oído con voz ronca, algo que intensificó los movimientos del aludido, quería darle todo lo que tuviera, convertir al puro e impecable Steve Rogers en un amasijo de sensaciones que tan solo se dejaran llevar por la lujuria y el deseo carnal. Tony maldecía aquel cuerpo, la perfecta creación de su padre que había sido enviado setenta años atrás para volverlo loco con sus hombros, con su espalda, con sus piernas, con su inocencia... Una inocencia que era el mejor condimento para la personalidad de Tony, una inocencia que tenía que ser desgarrada como la virginidad femenina. “Steve... mi amor... Mi Steve...” Susurraba de nuevo apenas sin voz. Tony adoraba decir que era suyo, su Steve. Y Steve adoraba que Tony se lo dijera.

Y sus oídos se deleitaron con el fuerte jadeo emitido por el rubio cuando separó su mano derecha del abrazo que estaban compartiendo para acariciar con vehemencia su gran erección, que palpitaba en deseo de ser tocada. El millonario empezó por masajear la goteante cabeza de su miembro y sintió al instante cómo el cuerpo del soldado se estremecía con sus caricias, mil veces más placenteras que cuando le acariciaba cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo. Pero por mucho que intentara hacer que se corriera, Tony no aguantaba más, sabía que si intentaba retrasarlo su cuerpo lo acabaría pagando con él mismo en relaciones futuras, así que curvó su espalda hacia atrás gimiendo desesperadamente y clavándole los dedos en la espalda a Rogers.

Steve suspira fuerte con el recuerdo. El recuerdo de cómo se había corrido por primera vez con Tony y cómo éste le había hecho gritar su nombre sin temor a que nadie les estuviera escuchando. Solo aquel recuerdo podía hacer que se endureciera de nuevo, pero no estaba para despertar a su amante, que yacía adorablemente dormido sobre él, dándole calor.

Un calor totalmente diferente al que le había hecho sudar hacía unas horas, en el que a pesar del crudo invierno del exterior, había hecho que se deshicieran de las mantas a los pocos minutos de haberse metido en la cama. Habían quedado tan exhaustos que ninguno de los dos había pensado siquiera en tomar una ducha al haber acabado. Tan solo pensaban que querían pasar la noche abrazados el uno al otro y no separarse nunca, así que el semen pegajoso que había expulsado Steve en el orgasmo todavía le manchaba el vientre a Tony.

Pero cómo si eso importara.

Steve cerró los ojos. La luna estaba alta y deslumbrante y se distinguía vagamente la constelación de Orión. El cielo era lo único que no había cambiado desde la última vez que vio una noche tan hermosa como la que deleitaba sus cansados ojos en aquellos instantes, a pesar de que ninguna de las anteriores noches vividas podría jamás igualar a la que acababa de tener.

En el silencio, Tony abrió los suyos. Los abrió y se quedó muy quieto. No sabría decir qué lo acababa de despertar, pero ante él, la misma panorámica que hacía unos minutos admiraba Steve se lucía ante él. Levantó la vista hacia el soldado y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba rodeando con sus brazos. Aunque Tony Stark era Iron Man y poco tenía que temer, se sentía protegido en sus brazos. Y se sentía bien.

Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y se estrechó más contra él, despacio y con cuidado.

No quería despertarlo.


End file.
